Le véritable grand amour
by Lotusia
Summary: One-shot. Une histoire d'amour naît entre les parents de Inuyasha. Comment tout à commencer...


Disclaim : Les personnages de Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus que les noms des personnages historiques du Japon, prit dans mon jeu Kessen.  
  
Version corriger et un peu améliorer. Le contexte de bas ce passe au début du premier film.  
  
Le véritable grand amour  
  
Le soleil commença à descendre à l'horizon. Un combat sanglant se déroulait depuis au moins deux mois. De chaque côté on pouvait sentir la fatigue se dessiner sur les visages des hommes et des démons. Les combats ne menaient plus à rien contre les envahisseurs chinois. La nuit allait être très longue encore une fois. Du côté des forces alliées, il y eut une réunion impérative sous la tente d'Inutaisho. Tous les généraux étaient assis à la table. À la droite d'Inutaisho, on pouvait voir Nobunaga Oda(I) suivit de Hideyori Toyotomi(II). À la gauche d'Inutaisho, se trouvait le puissant démon du nom d'Hideyoshi(III) suivit de Akechiiv. En face d'Inutaisho, se trouvait le grand seigneur Ieyasu Tokugawav. À la droite de Tokugawa se trouvait Tadakatsu Honda(VI) et à sa gauche, Mitsunari Ishida(VII).  
  
- Mon seigneur Inutaisho, dit le général Oda, les attaques que nous menons contre l'ennemie et le démon Hyouga ne mène à rien. Mes troupes montrent de plus en plus de signe de fatigue. Leur moral n'est plus aussi bon qu'il en à l'air.  
  
- Je prends note de votre commentaire. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai convoqué ici, répondit Inutaisho.  
  
- Alors pourquoi nous avoir dépêché sous votre tente, demanda Hideyoshi offusqué par la présence d'humain tout près de lui.  
  
- Si vous êtes tout ici, c'est pour discuter d'un nouveau plan d'attaque, dit Inutaisho décourager. Mais avant cela, je veux le nombre exact de vos troupes. Tout se jouera ce soir et possiblement durant les jours à venir. Surtout, garder le moral. C'est vital pour le moment.  
  
Tout le monde se regardait. Tout voulait être sur d'avoir l'armée la plus imposante. Personne n'osait parler de peur d'être ridiculisé aux yeux des autres.  
  
- Est-ce que vous allez vous décider à parler, dit Inutaisho d'un ton autoritaire.  
  
- Il me reste environ 40 mille hommes, dit Tokugawa qui venait à peine d'arriver au combat qui venait de se dérouler.  
  
- Je n'ai que 100 hommes sous mes ordres, dit Hideyoshi.  
  
- De même pour moi, ajouta Akechi qui n'acceptait pas non plus d'avoir des humains proche de lui et dans ses rangs.  
  
- Je peux compter sur mes milles hommes, dit Honda.  
  
- Je n'ai que 500 hommes sous mes ordres et toujours prêt au combat pour une juste cause, dit Ishida.  
  
- Pour ma part, il me reste que 10 mille soldats, dit Toyotomi.  
  
- Et moi j'ai 900 hommes près à servir le seigneur Inutaisho, dit Oda en admiration devant Inutaisho.  
  
- Et vous Inutaisho, demanda soudainement Ishida.  
  
- Il me reste que très peu d'hommes. Je n'ai que 250 hommes encore en services. J'en ai perdu beaucoup pendant un raid de l'ennemi, répondit Inutaisho désappointé par le nombre peu élevé de sa troupe.  
  
- Quel est votre plan, demanda Tokugawa.  
  
- Il faudra d'abord réorganiser les troupes, dit Inutaisho. Ensuite, vous nommerez un nouveau général pour diriger les troupes aux combats.  
  
- Depuis le début nous avons été sous vos ordres Seigneur Inutaisho. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi l'on devrait changer vos plans et stratégies, dit Oda.  
  
- Je veux justement avoir de nouvelles stratégies. Tous nos plans ont presque toujours échoué. Je veux donc avoir vos idées comme stratégie. Je prendrais une décision finale par la suite, leur dit Inutaisho qui devait continuer à être leur commandant.  
  
Chacun commença à proposer des plans d'attaques. Mais Inutaisho n'avait pas vraiment d'idée fixe. Oda proposa une attaque frontale d'une petite armée, qui ferait semblant de battre en retraite à l'approches des troupes adverses pour les mener à un piège. L'idée semblait plaire à Inutaisho. Il écouta ensuite le plan de Tokugawa.  
  
- Je suis dans la même idée que Oda, dit Tokugawa enthousiasme. Mais nous laisserons l'ennemi attaquer nos troupes en ce dirigeant vers nous. La surprise sera des plus fatale pour eux.. Et vous, Inutaisho, vous pourrez avancer vers Hyouga.  
  
L'idée de Tokugawa plaisait beaucoup plus à Inutaisho. Il regarda alors les autres. Aucun n'avait de plan d'attaque, sauf Ishida.  
  
- Moi, dit Ishida, je propose une attaque frontale. Deux de nos troupes se positionneront face à l'adversaire. Comme nous sommes en terrain montagneux, l'avantage est de notre côté. Une troupe pourrait contourner cette montagne à droite et une autre troupe à gauche. L'attaque surprise va être encore plus grande. Ils ne pourront pas nous échapper. Ils seront encerclé. Et vous, Inutaisho, pourrez partir avec un petit déploiement affronter Hyouga et avoir une chance de gagner. Et pour mettre plus de chance de notre côté, nous devrions avoir de nouveaux attachements qui arriveront dans les prochaines heures. Le général Sakon Shima(VIII) devrait arriver avec une troupe de 20 mille hommes.  
  
Inutaisho resta silencieux. Il regarda encore une fois la carte tout en revoyant les stratégies proposer par ses trois généraux humains. Un homme entra sous la tente et vena vers Inutaisho.  
  
- Mon général, dit l'homme dans la trentaine. Les renforts arrivent.  
  
- Bien. C'est très bon pour le moral cette nouvelle.  
  
- La troupe compte plus d'un généraux. Il y a le général Sakon Shima et le général Masanori Fukushimai(IX) qui arrivent.  
  
- Nos rangs gonflent, dit Ishida de très bonne humeur par ce nouveau convoi. L'ennemi va être réduit en miette.  
  
- Quel est votre plan, disent Shima et Fukushima en entrant sous la tente d'Inutaisho.  
  
- Nos hommes attendent vos ordres pour écraser cette vermine étrangère, dit Fukushima en foudroyant au passage Ishida du regard.  
  
Inutaisho leur disa alors les stratégies de chacun. Shima réfléchissait quelque instant. Il regarda alors Inutaisho.  
  
- Je sais qu'une petite troupe de mille hommes sous les ordres de Yukimura Sanada(X) arrivera du Nord. La meilleure stratégie, si vous voulez mon avis, est celle de Tokugawa.  
  
- Mon choix s'arrête aussi sur celle-là. Donc la division des troupes se fera. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre cette guerre. Nous attaquerons à l'aube.  
  
- J'ai une proposition de stratégie, dit soudainement Fukushima.  
  
- Je vous écoute, dit Inutaisho ouvert aux nouvelles propositions, mais très lasse.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas affronter un déploiement à la fois! Le risque de perte est diminué et le moral des troupes ne pourra qu'augmenter plus nous avancerons. À ce que j'ai pu remarquer, le moral n'est pas à son plus haut. Notre arriver à dû un peu augmenter leur espoir de réussite.  
  
- Notre moral fut saper très souvent par nos défaites et nos échecs, répondit Ishida en furie.  
  
- C'est vrai que le moral est un peu en hausse, dit le soldat toujours à côté d'Inutaisho.  
  
- Très bien. Nous utiliserons deux stratégies. La première sera de frapper une cible à la fois. Si ça venait à échouer, la stratégie de Tokugawa sera notre meilleure attaque. Je veux que les troupes de Honda et de Toyotomi soient en position de chaque côté de cette montagne, dit-il en leur montrant leur emplacement sur la carte. Ici arrivera notre renfort. Les autres feront une attaque frontale. La cavalerie se placera en avant suivit des fantassins. Derrière, nous utiliseront les archers. Une attaque surprise est bienvenue cette fois-çi. Nous utiliserons notre nouvelle arme, le Shippu-Rendo(1) et donner à ceux qui veulent se rajouter aux troupes un Yari(2).  
  
- Bien, disent les généraux en se levant.  
  
- Nous attaquerons à l'aube. Je vous laisse vous reposer.  
  
Tout le monde sortit de sous la tente de Inutaisho avec un plus grand espoir d'une victoire imminente. Dans les rangs, le moral remontait lorsque tous les généraux donnèrent leurs ordres précis d'attaque. La nuit paressait vraiment très longue aux yeux d'Inutaisho.  
  
- L'espoir renaît dans le cœur des hommes, se dit Inutaisho. Ils sont si faibles contre ce démon et si vulnérable. Pourvu qu'on l'emporte.  
  
Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sorti. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait très calme.  
  
- Le calme avant la tempête, dit-il. Pourvu qu'on résiste et qu'on s'en sort vainqueur.  
  
Un homme arriva en arrière de Inutaisho.  
  
- Pardon mon général, mais quelqu'un demande à vous voir.  
  
- Qui est-ce?  
  
- Votre fils Sesshomaru.  
  
- Renvoyer-le à la maison. Sa place n'est pas ici, répondit un Inutaisho fatigué.  
  
- Bien mon général.  
  
Il s'en retourna alors à sa tente après avoir observé le camp pendant quelques minutes.  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
L'aube commençait à se montrer à l'horizon. Les troupes commencèrent à se préparer tranquillement. Les généraux commèrent dès lors à rassembler leurs troupes. Les troupes de Honda et Toyotomi se mirent en routent sans plus tarder. Le reste attendait les directives de Inutaisho.  
  
- Tout le monde est prêt, demanda Inutaisho, très autoritaire, aux troupes.  
  
- Oui mon général, répondirent toutes les troupes en cœur.  
  
- Ce combat ne saura pas des plus faciles. Mais garder le moral. Les renforts arriveront. Je veux qu'on gagne. Nous les écraserons et les repousserons.  
  
- Yeah, crièrent en cœur tous les hommes et démons.  
  
Les troupes se mirent en route. En tête du peloton, se trouvait Ishida. Les autres le suivèrent de près. Inutaisho ferma la marche avec sa troupe. Tout le monde avançait dans un lourd silence. Ishida vit alors l'ennemi devant lui. Il leva la main en signe d'arrêt. Les autres officiers qui suivirent se mirent en ranger prêt à charger dès le signal serait lancé. Inutaisho était placé en arrière d'Ishida comme troupe d'appuis. Ishida se mit dès lors à aller de droite à gauche devant ses troupes. Il donna ses instructions pour leur premier combat depuis leur dernier échec. L'ennemi avançait très rapidement. Personne ne pouvait voir les troupes de Hideyoshi et celle de Akechi. Leurs troupes étaient cachées sous les buissons ou dans la forêt, prêt pour une embuscade. Ils attendèrent le bon moment pour attaquer l'ennemi. Les troupes de Nobunaga se trouvèrent sur la même ligne de front que Ishida. Tokugawa se trouva à être le support de Nobunaga. Fukushima et Shima étaient, eux aussi, bien camoufler sous les arbres et dans les buissons. Nobunaga et Ishida levèrent leur Gunbai(3). Les troupes attendèrent toujours le signal. Le signal fut lancé. Nobunaga et Ishida sonnèrent la retraite. La troupe adverse tomba dans le piège aisément. Le combat fut rapidement remporté avec une écrasante victoire. Plus ils avancèrent, plus ils écrasèrent leur ennemi. La victoire commençait à être sur les lèvres de tout et le moral des troupes montait à chaque coup porter contre l'adversaire. Inutaisho alla directement affronter Hyouga. À la tombé de la nuit, le combat entre les deux démons, Inutaisho et Hyouga, continua. Inutaisho prit le dessus et tua Hyouga à la mi-nuit. Inutaisho quitta l'armée pour se réfugier dans la forêt après sa victoire. Il avait été blessé à l'épaule droite durant son combat. Dans la forêt, il s'adossa sur un chêne et perdit connaissance.  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lorsque Inutaisho reprit connaissance, le jour était déjà lever. Le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel. Il essaya de se lever, mais la douleur le cloua au sol. Il était devenu une proie facile pour tous démons affamés de la région. Il entendit des pas qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il essaya de nouveau, tant bien que mal, de se relever. Mais rien à faire, la douleur était trop grande. Il resta adosser sur le chêne et attendit que sa délivrance vienne à lui. Au lieu de cela, il vit une jolie jeune femme qui venait dans sa direction. Elle avait un panier plein d'herbe médicinale. Il la regarda faire. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.  
  
- Vous avez enfin reprit conscience.  
  
- C'est exact, dit Inutaisho surpris.  
  
Il essaya encore une fois de se relever tant bien que mal.  
  
- Je vous pris, ne bouger pas. Vous avez une blessure profonde. Et si vous bouger vous allez aggraver tout.  
  
- Pourquoi vous m'aidez, demanda-t-il intrigué.  
  
Elle ne lui répondit même pas. Elle lui souria et il se contenta de ce joli sourire. Il la trouvait magnifique avec son sourire. Elle avait l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel pour le soigner. Elle le soigna du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et le savait. Elle lui remit un nouveau bandage.  
  
- Restez là encore quelques minutes. Je vais revenir vous chercher. Dès que je reviens ici, je vous amène à mon village. Ce n'est pas un endroit sur de nos temps la forêt.  
  
- Je sais fort bien, se contenta de dire Inutaisho à sa belle inconnue.  
  
- Vous êtes sans doute le soldat le plus courageux que j'ai rencontré...  
  
- J'ai plutôt eu de la chance d'avoir eu vos mains pour me soigner, dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Elle rougissait au compliment qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle se releva et quitta dans la même direction d'où elle était venue. Elle s'arrêta un instant et le regarda.  
  
- Je vais revenir. Je vous le promets, dit-elle avant de repartir.  
  
Il se retrouva une fois de plus seul. Il se demanda vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il était un véritable démon, et non un simple humain. Il avait beau être recouvert du sang de son ennemi et du sien pour camoufler ses traits, qui démontrent qu'il était un démon, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des sentiments d'inconfort face à la dure réalité qu'elle découvrirait un jour ou l'autre. Il savait fort bien que tout le monde allait se moquer d'eux s'ils apprenaient la vérité à son sujet.  
  
- Mais pourquoi je me soucie tant de ce petit détail, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il se rendait compte quelques peu qu'il avait des sentiments pour cette jeune femme. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui causer tant de problèmes. Il commençait à peine à sentir les effets bénéfiques des herbes médicinales sur son épaule droite. Elle arriva peu de temps après son départ. Elle s'agenouilla encore une fois mais pour l'aider à se relever et à quitter l'endroit.  
  
- Il vous faut bouger, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras. Vous sentez-vous prêt à quitter cette route?  
  
- Oui, dit-il en grimaçant quand elle l'aida à se relever.  
  
Elle le retenait pour ne pas le voir tomber. Ils marchèrent en direction d'un petit village. Au village, tous les villageois le regardaient en se disant qu'il avait dû beaucoup souffrir durant la guerre qui faisait rage non loin de là. Il ne leur portait aucune attention. Tout ce qu'il voulait, pour le moment, était que cette affreuse douleur disparaissait à jamais. Il ne se souciait guère qu'il soit considéré comme un héros. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une petite maison et y entrèrent.   
  
- Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux, dit-elle en le déposant sur une couche dans une petite chambre.   
  
Il grimaça encore une fois tellement la douleur était intense. Il la regarda. Au moment même où elle allait le quitter, il lui attrapa le bras.  
  
- Attends. Si je reste, je veux au moins savoir une chose.  
  
- Oui, lui dit-elle surprise en se retournant pour lui faire face.  
  
- J'aimerais savoir votre nom, dit-il en rougissant.  
  
- Mon nom est Yoshiko. Puis-je reprendre mon bras s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Pardon, dit-il encore plus mal à l'aise.  
  
Il lâcha son bras et la regarda quitter la pièce. Il se rallongea et attendit son retour. Il n'était même pas capable de se reposer tellement il pensait à elle. Elle l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Lui qui était un démon, avait été bien heureux que ce soit une humaine qui l'avait sauvé que d'avoir rencontré un autre démon. Il ignorait toujours si elle avait remarqué son aspect de démon. Tout semblait croire qu'il était un homme bien ordinaire. Il s'endormit ainsi, à trop pensée. Le lendemain, au petite heure du matin, il remarqua qu'on lui avait changé, durant son sommeil, ses bandages. Il était un peu plus à l'aise pour bouger, mais souffrait toujours d'une douleur un peu légère.  
  
- Ne forcer pas trop vos déplacements jeune homme, lui dit une vieille femme. Ma fille est sortie vous chercher des herbes pour votre blessure.  
  
- Bien madame, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise de parler avec la mère de celle qu'il commençait à aimer.  
  
- Venez ici, jeune homme. Je vais vous aider à prendre votre bain. Vous avez trop de sang sur votre si beau visage.  
  
Inutaisho rougissait au compliment de la vielle dame. Il se leva avec beaucoup plus de facilité que la dernière fois. Il s'installa dans le bain chaud qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Après quelques minutes, elle entra dans la pièce. Elle le regarda.  
  
- Ne soyez pas gêner par ma présence, dit-elle sans gêne. J'en ai vu des pires que vous vous savez.  
  
- Vous ne me déranger pas, dit Inutaisho dans son bain.  
  
Elle commença à lui laver les cheveux. Tout le sang disparu après quelque frottement de savon. Le sang disparu, laissa paraître sa longue chevelure argentée. Plus elle le nettoyait à fond, plus elle découvrait sa véritable identité. Inutaisho avait un peu peur qu'elle lui dise de quitter sa maison. Mais elle ne disait rien. Ce qui soulageait quelque peu Inutaisho, mais laissa quand même un signe d'inquiétude sur son visage. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de le laver, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Vous êtes bien un démon, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle.  
  
- C'est exact, dit-il surprit par la remarque. Je n'ai pas l'air de vous faire tant que ça peur.  
  
- Pas le moindre du monde, dit-elle. Vous avez été l'un des plus courageux et notre sauveur tout à la fois. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur d'un démon qui aime l'humanité?  
  
- J'aimerais que vous garder cela secret, dit Inutaisho devenu très sérieux. Que tout ça reste entre nous !  
  
- Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire pour vos cheveux, dit-elle en se retournant. Mais ne vous en faites pas, votre secret est entre bonne main. Je saurais me taire.  
  
Elle s'en alla vers le fond de la pièce où se trouve une teinture naturelle qu'utilisait la famille pour rendre leurs cheveux plus noirs. Il la regarda faire sans dire un mot, mais d'un œil très interrogatoire. Elle retourna vers lui après avoir prit le pot de graisse animal. Elle lui mit la graisse sur ses cheveux argentés, ce qui les couvrit et le rendit plus humain. Les marques sur ses joues passaient pour des blessures dû au combat. Il avait maintenant l'apparence d'un véritable humain, sauf lorsqu'on regardait ses mains. Mais il allait le plus possible les cacher à tout de leur vu. Après avoir finit, elle le quitta. Inutaisho, une fois seul, sortit du bain et commença à s'habiller du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en grimaçant quelque fois. Lorsque la douleur était trop forte, il ne disait rien. Il préférait souffrir dans un silence total. Une fois habillé, il décida de sortir de la maison et visiter les alentours. À la porte, il se mit à scruter les environs. Personnes n'avaient l'air de s'occuper de sa présence. Il sortit donc et marcha ici et là sans avoir de but très précis. Ses pensées étaient toujours tourné vers Yoshiko. Il voulait la retrouver. Il arriva face à un arbre et décida alors de se reposer sous ce beau sakura(4). La chaleur de l'été était insupportable pour tout le monde, et encore plus pour Inutaisho. Il s'assoya à l'ombre du sakura, qui l'aidait beaucoup à se rafraîchir. Il regarda une fois de plus les alentours. Personne pouvait venir l'embêter. Il s'adossa sur l'arbre et commença à se vider l'esprit. Il entendit alors une branche qui se cassa. Il eut juste le temps de lever les yeux que Yoshiko se retrouva sur ses genoux. Elle regarda alors celui qui avait amorti sa chute. Inutaisho lui souria.  
  
- Les anges descendent des arbres maintenant.  
  
Yoshiko se releva et se mit à s'épousseter son kimono.  
  
- Sachez mon cher, je ne sais qui, que je ne suis pas un ange comme vous dites, dit-elle sans le regarder. J'ai juste remis un nid à sa place.  
  
- Je m'excuse de t'avoir blesser ainsi Yoshiko.  
  
- Mais quand même. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.  
  
Elle leva enfin les yeux sur Inutaisho et le remarqua mieux que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé. Elle alla s'agenouiller à côté de lui.  
  
- Mille pardons de t'avoir froisser ainsi. Mais ta blessure, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal en tombant, dit-elle d'un air très inquiet.  
  
- Je vais très bien, dit-il en souriant. Je suis solide quand même.  
  
- Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici, demanda-t-elle un peu plus sérieuse.  
  
- Je ne suis pas libre d'aller où bon me semble.  
  
- Bien sur que vous avez le droit. Mais puis-je savoir, enfin, votre nom, demanda-t-elle avec plus d'insistance et avançant un peu plus vers lui.  
  
- Que puis-je refuser à un si bel ange ! Je me présente. Inutaisho.  
  
- Quel nom étrange !  
  
- Il ne vous plaît pas. Je peux le changer pour votre bon plaisir.  
  
- Non. Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je m'excuse. Je suis une maladroite.  
  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha, ria-t-il.  
  
Yoshiko le regarda d'un air très étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il rait depuis des mois. Elle avait réussi à le faire rire, lui qui n'avait pas rit depuis le début de la guerre.  
  
- Yoshiko, dit-il après s'être calmé. Tu es merveilleuse.  
  
Il lui prit la tête avec sa main et la rapprocha doucement vers son visage. Elle ne résista pas du tout, comme si elle désirait ardemment ce baiser. Yoshiko pencha un peu sa tête et ils fermèrent leurs yeux. Les lèvres de Yoshiko étaient douces au contact de celle de Inutaisho. Leur baiser avait l'air de durée une éternité. Quand ils eurent fini, Yoshiko ouvrit les yeux et recula soudainement. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses mains commençaient à devenir moite. Elle ne savait pas la signification de ses petits signes étranges. Elle se releva brutalement, mal à l'aise de s'être laisse aller dans cette petite aventure, et se retourna.  
  
- Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal, demanda Inutaisho perturbé par le soudain changement d'attitude de Yoshiko.  
  
- Non, répondit-elle en regardant le sol les larmes aux yeux, honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
Elle le laissa seul sous le sakura. Il se sentait mal d'avoir un peu brusquer les choses entre eux. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de l'embrasser. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se relever avec misère. Il avait besoin, plus que tout au monde, de se changer les idées. Il sentait encore les douces lèvres de Yoshiko sur les siennes. Il se dirigea vers le chemin du retour vers la demeure de Yoshiko. Les villageois le regardèrent lors de son passage devant eux. Certains parlaient à voix basse. Inutaisho n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qu'ils disaient à son sujet, tellement il était préoccuper par ce qu'il venait de faire avec Yoshiko. Il pensait même que Yoshiko allait le détester maintenant. Il regrettait amèrement son geste. Tout ce qu'il voulait était ouvrir son cœur à celle qu'il aimait de tout son être. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Durant son retour chez Yoshiko, plusieurs villageois le suivaient croyant avoir affaire avec un héros de la guerre. Il arriva en face de la maison de Yoshiko et prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. La vieille dame était en train de préparer le repas. Il regarda partout autour de lui et ne vit pas Yoshiko.  
  
- Bonjour, lui dit-elle. Vous avez dû rencontrer ma fille à la chercher comme un fou dans la maison.  
  
- Bonjour, dit-il embêter par des villageois derrière lui. Je l'ai rencontré, c'est exact. Mais elle est partie en courrant.  
  
- Vous en êtes amoureux, dit-elle.  
  
- C'est si visible que ça, dit-il surpris.  
  
- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je le vois par vos gestes et vos regards qui la cherchent.   
  
- Si vous le dites.  
  
- Et que fait tout le village derrière vous, demanda-t-elle  
  
- Je l'ignore. Ils m'ont suivit.  
  
- Fichez-moi le camp. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un héros en le collant. Et ne voyez-vous pas qu'il est blessé.  
  
À l'extérieur, adossé sur le mur de la maison, Yoshiko réfléchissait au geste que venait de faire Inutaisho et elle. Elle posa doucement un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait encore le doux parfum d'Inutaisho et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulait chasser l'image qui lui revenait sans cesse de ce doux baiser.  
  
- Pourquoi j'ai laissé Inutaisho m'embrasser, se dit-elle. Je suis une vrai empoter.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle en se relevant. Elle vit alors beaucoup de villageois qui quittèrent sa demeure. Elle entra dans la maison. Inutaisho était assit non loin d'une table. Sa mère préparait le repas du soir. Inutaisho la regarda passer devant lui et s'agenouiller à la table sans le regarder. La mère de Yoshiko revenait leur servir le repas. Personne ne parla. Le père de Yoshiko était assit tout près de cette dernière. Tout le monde mangea en silence, sauf Inutaisho qui ne pouvait manger dû à sa blessure.  
  
- Yoshiko, lui dit son père. Tu devrais aider ce jeune homme au moins.  
  
Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir tout près de Inutaisho. Elle prit alors son bol de riz et ses baguettes. Elle tremblait comme une feuille de papier. Ses parents, qui avaient déjà finit, quittèrent la pièce. Inutaisho lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement et tendrement. Elle rougissait et se remit à trembler de plus belle.  
  
- Ne tremble pas petite fleur, lui dit doucement Inutaisho. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.  
  
Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction. Personne ne lui avait dit d'aussi doux mots auparavant. Elle s'arrêta net de trembler et le nourrit. Il avait l'air d'un vrai bébé à se faire nourrire ainsi. Une fois son bol finit, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Est-ce que tu en veux d'autre, demanda Yoshiko en soutenant son regard.  
  
- Non merci, dit Inutaisho poliment. Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour le baiser de tantôt ?  
  
Sans lui répondre, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. C'était sa façon de lui répondre. Dès qu'elle retira ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle évita son regard.  
  
- Que dois-je conclure, demanda Inutaisho surprit et prenant le visage angélique de Yoshiko pour qu'elle le regarde. Tu peux me le dire ?  
  
Elle n'était pas capable, à ce moment, de dire un seul mot pour répondre à sa question. Tout restait coincer dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle prit son courage, après quelques minutes de silences, pour lui avouer enfin ses sentiments les plus profonds. Elle tremblait de tout son être, ses mains commencèrent à devenir moite et son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade.  
  
- Inutaisho, finit-elle par dire.  
  
- Oui. Je t'écoute petite fleur.  
  
- Inutaisho... Je... Je... Je...  
  
- Je quoi, demanda-t-il. Respire calmement avant de me le dire.  
  
- Je t'aime, dit Yoshiko spontanément. Je t'aime énormément, Inutaisho.  
  
Il la regarda tendrement et passionnément. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le regarda à son tour. Un sourire se dessina sur son ravissant visage angélique.  
  
- Est-ce que tu veux sortir prendre de l'air, demanda Inutaisho en souriant à son tour.  
  
- Oui, dit Yoshiko les joues toute rouge.  
  
Inutaisho se leva avec un peu de difficulté. Elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle pouvait à se relever. Ils sortirent dehors de la maison main dans la main. Dès que Inutaisho mit un pied à l'extérieur de la maison, il fut prit d'assaut par des villageois. Yoshiko lâcha la main d'Inutaisho qui fut vite entourer de villageois. Ils donnèrent de nombreux biens à Inutaisho pour ses actes de bravoure au combat, même s'ils n'avaient pas assisté à la scène, et qui avait sauvé le village contre une invasion chinoise. Inutaisho cherchait désespérément Yoshiko du regard dans cette foule en délire pour lui.  
  
- Monsieur le samouraï, dit une jeune fillette. Merci d'avoir sauvé notre village contre ces démons venu envahir le pays.  
  
- C'était mon devoir de sauvé les innocents, dit-il en se penchant.  
  
- Voici un cadeau de remerciement, dit-elle en lui tendant de la nourriture. Vous en aurez de besoin pour soigner vos blessures.  
  
- Merci, dit Inutaisho très mal à l'aise. J'aimerais bien qu'on me laisse tranquille pour le reste de la soirée, ajouta-t-il un peu lasse d'être entourer. Je vous verrai tout demain. Je vous le promets.  
  
Yoshiko, qui avait entendu Inutaisho, s'avança doucement vers lui. Il lui prit la main et ils continuèrent leur promenade sans que d'autres villageois viennent les déranger et les décourager. Le ciel commença à devenir sombre et les étoiles montrèrent leur première lueur, depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils s'assirent tout près de l'arbre où ils avaient échangé leur tout premier baiser, plus tôt dans la journée. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Yoshiko se rapprocha timidement d'Inutaisho. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle accota sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle aurait put passer toute la nuit là sans bouger. Inutaisho, de son côté, était bien heureux de cette situation. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Même son identité était bien gardée. La seule chose qu'il ignorait, et qu'il se souciait gère, fut que son jeune fils Sesshomaru le cherchait partout sur-le-champ de bataille et les environs. Mais il n'arrivera jamais à la hauteur du village dû au fait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les humains. Yoshiko commença à somnoler dans les bras de Inutaisho.  
  
- Petite fleur, je ne puis te transporter jusque chez toi dû à ma blessure, dit Inutaisho.  
  
- Pardon, dit-elle un peu endormit. Je vais me lever. Ne m'en veut pas trop.  
  
- Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ? Si je n'étais pas si blesser, je t'aurais ramené à la maison.  
  
- J'ai bien hâte de voir ça, dit-elle.  
  
- Tu pourrais être très surprise de voir que je guéris vite.  
  
- Ta blessure, dit-elle en se relevant brusquement. J'avais oublié ça, que je devais te la soigner encore une fois.  
  
Il quittèrent le merveilleux lieu pour reprendre la route vers la maison. Ils marchèrent en silence, en se tenant la main. Inutaisho s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une jolie fleur près du chemin. Il alla la cueillir pour Yoshiko et lui donna par la suite.  
  
- Merci Inutaisho, dit Yoshiko en prenant la fleur et en rougissant.  
  
- Elle te ressemble tellement, cette fleur. Tu es la plus belle fleur que j'ai pu cueillir parmi toute.  
  
Elle resta muette au mot de Inutaisho. Ces mots venait de toucher son cœur. À la maison, elle l'invita à partager sa couche pour la nuit. Les mois continuèrent de passer et Inutaisho se rétablit au début de l'automne. Il ne voulait plus quitter Yoshiko depuis son rétablissement. Il en était tomber amoureux. Au milieu de l'hiver, Yoshiko sortit prendre une marche accompagner de son garde du corps, Inutaisho. Elle prit de la neige par terre, sans qu'Inutaisho la vit, et en fit une grosse balle qu'elle lança à Inutaisho. Il réagit rapidement en se tournant vers elle.  
  
- Tu sais que ça se joue à deux cette petite guerre, dit-il en souriant.  
  
- Essai pour voir, dit-elle en riant.  
  
- Tu vas voir que je vais gagner cette petite guerre mon petit diable.  
  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Dans tes rêves peut-être, dit-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
Ils commencèrent à se lancer des balles de neige. Tout se termina par une course. Inutaisho courrait après Yoshiko qui se sauvait en riant. Durant tout le temps qu'avait durée l'hiver, les jours se ressemblait. C'était toujours des batailles de balle de neige et des courses à n'en plus finir. Les mois continuèrent à avancer sans qu'Inutaisho pensa à son fil ou à quitter le village. Au mois d'avril, les sakura commencèrent dès lors à fleurire. Tout le village était en fleur. Inutaisho se promena dans le village en observant les arbres autour de lui. Yoshiko le vit déambuler ici et là. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui prit le bras.  
  
- Belle journée pour se promener, dit-elle en le regardant.  
  
Il la regarda avec un beau sourire.  
  
- Oui. Tout le village à une odeur de douceur. Ça me donne juste l'envie de passer la nuit sous les étoiles.  
  
- Inutaisho. N'y pense surtout pas, dit-elle en riant.  
  
- Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas petit ange.  
  
- Tu vas me laisser toute seule ?  
  
- Bien sur que non petit ange, dit-il en continuant de marcher. Si tu veux, tu peux passer la nuit dehors avec moi.  
  
- Bonne idée, dit-elle toute exister par l'idée. J'apporterais des couvertures pour nous deux.  
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi à se promener dans le village. Le soir venu, Inutaisho manga avec la famille. Il était devenu membre à part entier de la famille depuis que Yoshiko leur avait dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Le père de Yoshiko était décédé depuis quelques mois. Inutaisho s'occupait de Yoshiko du mieux qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle oublia son père décédé. Il regarda Yoshiko du coin de l'œil. Elle lui souria et le rouge monta sur ses joues. Après avoir finit, la mère de Yoshiko les laissa seuls. Inutaisho soutenait son regard sur Yoshiko. Yoshiko se leva et alla chercher des couvertures. Elle alla retrouver Inutaisho et ils quittèrent la maison. Inutaisho prit la main de Yoshiko. Ils quittèrent le village doucement. Ils se dirigèrent vers des sakura. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent près d'un sakura, Yoshiko déposa une couverture au sol. Inutaisho s'assoya, suivit de Yoshiko. Le soleil commença doucement à descendre à l'horizon. Le ciel avait prit alors une teinte d'orange et de mauve.  
  
- Inutaisho, dit Yoshiko en s'accotant sur son épaule.  
  
- Oui, mon petit ange adoré.  
  
- Je suis si heureuse avec toi. Je me sens trop bien...  
  
- Je le sais, répondit-il en lui souriant.  
  
Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement dans son cou. Sa main droite glissa doucement sur sa joue. Ils se couchèrent doucement. Elle se blottit dans ses bras pour avoir un peu de chaleur. La nuit venait à peine de tomber et Yoshiko grelottait. Inutaisho la prit dans ses bras. Elle leva doucement la tête vers lui. Elle désirait ardemment sentir le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, sentir l'assurance qu'il lui procurait. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement au début et ensuite le baiser devenait très passionnel. Inutaisho commença à faire glisser, une de ses mains, tout le long de la cuisse de Yoshiko. Yoshiko sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Elle commençait à le désirer de tout son être. Son corps s'enflamma au contact de sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle se leva et commença à le dévêtir. Sa timidité venait de disparaître avec l'envie et le désir qui grandissait en elle. Inutaisho enleva doucement le kimono rose que portait Yoshiko. Il l'observa quelques minutes. Elle était enfin à lui. Il le savait maintenant. Elle rougissait à chaque regard d'Inutaisho. Le vent souffla doucement laissant la fraîcheur venir. Des pétales de sakura tombèrent ici et là autour du petit couple. Une légère pluie commença à tomber. Mais rien ne dérangeait Inutaisho et Yoshiko. Il pouvait remarquer le rouge sur les joues de Yoshiko. (À vous de faire place à votre imagination.) Il s'allongea par la suite à côté de Yoshiko. Yoshiko commença à rependre ses esprits doucement. Elle n'avait presque plus de souffle. Dès que son corps fut un peu plus reposer, elle se tourna vers Inutaisho. Elle l'observa avec beaucoup de fascination. Ses cheveux, qui était déteint par la pluie, dévoila leur couleur naturelle argentée. Elle aimait beaucoup ses longs cheveux argentés. Inutaisho remarqua son regard amoureux poser sur lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon doux ange, dit-il épuiser.  
  
- Tu as de si beaux cheveux. Pourquoi mes les avoir caché, demanda-t-elle d'un regard remplit d'interrogation.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à toi que je voulais les cacher le plus, mais aux villageois. Tu vois, je suis un démon, avoua-t-il.  
  
- Je comprends plus. On continue dans ce cas là à cacher ton identité, dit-elle tristement.  
  
- Je vais devoir penser aussi à te laisser, quelque temps, seule avec ta mère.  
  
Elle le regarda les yeux remplit d'eau. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste.  
  
- Ne pleure pas ma petite fleur. Je dois faire le tour de mon territoire. Je te promets de revenir te voir le plus souvent possible.  
  
- Quand partiras-tu, demanda-t-elle en reniflant.  
  
- Je pense partir dans deux jours.  
  
Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre son cœur en observant le ciel. Il laissa Yoshiko, dès qu'elle fut endormit, sur leur lit de fortune et se rhabilla. Il prit Yoshiko et la couvrit. Il s'en retourna chez elle, avec Yoshiko dans ses bras. La pluie commença à tomber de plus en lus fort dès qu'il entra dans la maison. Il ferma la porte doucement, soulager que Yoshiko ne soit pas trop tremper et de ne pas avoir été prit sous le torrent. Au deuxième jour, Inutaisho quitta la petite famille. Comme promit, il revenait le plus souvent possible. Yoshiko, après le deuxième départ de Inutaisho, commençait à trouver cela étrange qu'elle ait autant d'appétit. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'elle était très en retard, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu ses menstruations. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Sa mère, qui avait remarqué l'inquiétude sur le visage de Yoshiko, alla la voir.   
  
- Qui a-t-il Yoshiko, demanda sa mère.  
  
- Je suis en retard, répondit-elle inquiète.  
  
- Oh ! dit-elle surprise. Vais-je enfin devenir grand-mère.  
  
Yoshiko resta muette à ces mots. Plus le temps passait, plus son ventre grossissait. Pour camoufler sa grossesse à Inutaisho, elle se banda le ventre avec des morceaux de tissus(a). Inutaisho continuait à revenir régulièrement et ne se rendit jamais compte qu'il allait bientôt devenir père. Au huitième mois de grossesse de Yoshiko, Inutaisho prit alors une décision.  
  
- Yoshiko, dit-il décider. Je vais rester avec toi pour ce mois si.  
  
Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Elle sentit alors que ses eaux venaient de crever. Elle commença à sentir des douleurs affreuses lui traverser le corps. Elle hurla. Sa mère accourut avec une sage-femme. Inutaisho ne comprenait plus rien. Il ignorait totalement ce qui venait de se produire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, interrogea-t-il.  
  
- Rester là, dit la mère de Yoshiko. Elle va accoucher de votre enfant. Mon premier petit-fils ou petite fille.  
  
- Moi, père, dit-il surpris  
  
Il resta seul de l'autre côté(b) à attendre qu'on lui annonce la naissance de son enfant. Il entendit Yoshiko qui hurlait sa douleur. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. Il cherchait de quoi s'occuper pour ne plus entendre hurler Yoshiko. Tout ce qui lui revenait en tête était la naissance de son premier fils, Sesshomaru. Ça l'aidait un peu à se calmer et à oublier les cris de douleur de sa petite fleur. Après 5 heures de travaille, il n'entendit plus Yoshiko hurler, mais plutôt ceux d'un bébé naissant. La sage-femme sortit et laissa Yoshiko seule avec sa mère et le nourrisson. Elle ne regarda même pas Inutaisho et ne lui adressa aucun sourire ni un mot. Il entra dans la petite chambre nerveusement. Il vit alors le bébé dans les bras de Yoshiko. Elle lui souria.   
  
- Il te ressemble beaucoup, notre fils.  
  
Il regarda son fils avec étonnement.  
  
- Que dis-tu d'Inuyasha comme nom, ajouta-t-elle épuiser.  
  
- Il est tout mignon. Ce sont ses oreilles ça, dit-il en pointant deux oreilles blanches sur le dessus de sa tête.  
  
- Oui. Il a tes beaux cheveux argenté.  
  
- Tu as bien raison ma petite fleur.  
  
Inuyasha regarda le nouveaux venus dans la pièce, qui était son père, et se tut en le voyant. Il était fasciner par les cheveux de son père.  
  
- Il a l'air de t'aimer énormément ce petit bonhomme, dit Yoshiko.  
  
Après quelques jours, il regarda son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et déposait un baiser sur sa joue. Il devait quitter sa petite famille, même s'il avait promit de rester tout le mois. Il regarda Yoshiko qui dormait paisiblement. Il sortit de la maison et s'en alla loin du domicile et du village. Quand Yoshiko ouvrit les yeux, elle alla voir Inuyasha qui avait les yeux grand ouvert et qui observait la pièce. Après quatre mois, Inutaisho revint à la maison pour voir son fils qui avait un peu grandit. Il assista au progrès de Inuyasha. Il resta avec eux jusqu'à ce que Inuyasha ait atteint l'age de 3 ans. Il put entendre le tout premier mot d'Inuyasha. Inuyasha était assit dans un coin de la pièce. Quand Inutaisho entra, il se leva péniblement et alla voir son père en courrant.  
  
- Papa, dit Inuyasha comme premier mot.  
  
Inutaisho le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui.  
  
- Tu as entendu ça Yoshiko, dit Inutaisho joyeux.  
  
- Non, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce petit garnement ?  
  
- Il a dit son premier.  
  
- Ah oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
  
- Il a dit papa, répondit joyeusement Inutaisho en déposant Inuyasha par terre.  
  
- C'est bien, dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Inutaisho prit alors la décision, après quelques jours, de les quitter pour de bon le soir même. Quand la nuit tomba, il laissa Yoshiko avec Inuyasha dormir. Il quitta la maison et ne revint plus rendre visite à son fils et à Yoshiko, sauf en cachette jusqu'à sa mort.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Ouf! C'est déjà la fin. Merci à ceux qui me liront. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Écrivez-moi des review. J'aime beaucoup les lires et ça m'encourage à faire d'autres fics du même genre.   
  
Merci à toi Sarifa pour tes bonnes idées qui m'ont aidées à continuer ma fic.  
  
San  
  
xxxxx  
  
I Nobunaga Oda : Premier à installer un régime Shogun pour tout le Japon et à unifier le Japon. Il fut celui qui amorça la fermeture du Japon aux autres pays.   
  
II Hideyori Toyotomi: Chef du clan Toyotomi.  
  
III Hideyoshi : Il continua l'œuvre commencer par Nobunaga. Il fut le premier à expulser des franciscains et à en tuer pour donner l'exemple.  
  
IV Akechi : Assassin de Nobunaga.  
  
V Ieyasu Tokugawa : Il continua l'œuvre de Nobunaga et de Hideyoshi. Il fut le premier à unifier le Japon et à instaurer un règne de paix qui dura 250 ans. Pour crée un nouveau monde, il tentera d'éliminer les forces conservatrices avec le clan Toyotomi.  
  
VI Tadakatsu Honda : Homme de confiance de Ieyasu. Les récits historiques faisant état de sa bravoure sont connut dans tout le Japon. Il n'a jamais été blessé, aussi dangereuses qu'aient été les batailles auxquelles il a prit part.  
  
VII Mitsunari Ishida : Commandant suprême de l'armée de l'Ouest. Il complote pour détruire les forces grandissantes du côté de Tokugawa pour la cause des Toyotomi. Il possédait un sens de la justice et c'est pour ses raisons qu'on le voyait parfois s'opposé à d'autre commandant.   
  
VIII Sakon Shima : Conseiller militaire sous Mitsunari Ishida. Il excelle dans la tactique et la stratégie. Il est considéré comme la personne qui devrait diriger le pays. On l'appelle aussi " Sakon Cœur-de-lion" en raison de la manière acharnée dont il se battait.  
  
IX Masanori Fukushima : Combattant héroïque du côté de Toyotomi. Il nourrit une haine profonde à l'endroit de Mitsunari Ishida. Bien qu'il avait une obligation en vers le clan Toyotomi, sa haine pour Mitsunari le place du coté de Ieyasu.  
  
X Yukimura Sanada : En tant que gardien du côté de Toyotomi, il nuit à Ieyasu. Il est bon dans les arts militaires et connaît bien les stratégies.  
  
1 Shippu-Rendo : Arme utilisée pour lancer 10 lances simultanément.   
  
2 Yari : Lance en japonais. Anecdote sur l'origine du mot Tonbogiri(coupoir de libellule) qui était la lance préférée de Tadakatsu : Un jour, une libellule volait autour de la lance. Au moment où elle s'est penchée sur le tranchant de la lance, elle fut coupée en deux et tomba sur le sol.   
  
3 Gunbai : Sorte d'éventail qui servait à signaler la charge ou la retraite lors d'un combat. Seul les commandants pouvaient en posséder un. Il pouvait aussi servir à bloquer les balles, les flèches et les épées de leur adversaire.   
  
4 Sakura : Cerisier en japonais.  
  
a Bander le ventre : Coutume japonaise que les femmes utilisaient pour cacher leurs grossesses et ainsi que les hommes s'intéresse à d'autres femmes.  
  
b L'homme qui doit rester seul : Coutume japonaise dont les hommes, lors de l'accouchement, ne pouvaient être présents dans la pièce. 


End file.
